


You are my soulmate, and I refuse to let you go

by RileyLovell



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gotham, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLovell/pseuds/RileyLovell
Summary: A fanfiction of the t.v show Gotham, heavy themes of yaoi, smut, suicide, depression, rape, etc. Don't like. Don't read. I'm not gonna have anyone be disrespectful.
Relationships: James Gorden/Lee Thompkins, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane & Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle & Ivy Pepper, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Victor Fries & Bridgit Pike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I am slowly making my way through the amazing show of Gotham, I have found some new ships, that I absolutely love, and adore. So, this is a play on the characters. I hope ya'll like it, and I'd love some feedback at the end!

It had been two weeks since Bruce had seen his parents murdered in front of him. They were just walking home from a movie, that was it. Why did someone have to come along and kill them? 

That same question kept pestering Bruce for nights upon nights. It had only been two weeks, but he had become severely depressed, staying in bed twenty-four-seven. He refused to leave his bed, let alone the mansion. Alfred continued to check up on the boy around every hour, making sure he was still alive at least. The butler had noticed the quick change in his master’s mood and behavior. He had barely left his bed, and he started to have night terrors, which caused Alfred to almost have a heart attack. He tried to get to the boy every other night, attempting to wake him up and calm him down. 

He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was barely eating. It was getting to the point where Alfred was starting to somewhat see his ribs. 

It was going on week three now, Alfred was in the kitchen cooking up a Shepherd's pie, hoping to convince his master to eat. He also wanted to talk to the boy, he had devised a plan. He was going to enroll the boy in public school. All in hope that he would make some friends and his spirits would lift up. A good group of friends that would be there for him. 

The only thing standing in the face of his plan was getting Master B to agree willingly. As they were eating, Alfred looked towards the boy who was just picking at his food, staring off into space. 

“Master B.” Alfred tried catching his attention, but Bruce was so wound up in his head that he didn’t hear Alfred. It was only when Alfred snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face, that Bruce basically jumped out of his skin, eye’s going wide, as the room filled with the boy’s pheromones of fear. 

“Master B.'' Alfred repeated, looking the other in the eyes. 

Bruce finally relaxed, realizing it was just Alfred. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, Alfred. I was thinking about that night again.” He mumbled sully, as he continued to pick at his food. A slight frown played on his lips. “What is it, Alfred?” 

It was Alfred’s turn for his eyes to go wide momentarily, having temporarily forgotten what he was trying to get the boy’s attention in the first place. “Ah, sorry, mate,” Alfred said as calmly as he could, knowing this conversation wouldn’t go over well. “Bruce, I’m going to enroll you in school. Public school.” Alfred said, in a plain and simple manner. To the point. 

Bruce’s eyes went wide once more, but this time with disbelief. “Alfred! You can’t be serious!” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m a male omega. How the hell do you think that is going to go over?!” Bruce’s voice started to get louder in volume. 

“We have suppressant's Master B. And cream that can cover up your scent completely.” He said, perfectly calm. He folded his hands in his lap, as he watched the boy that was basically a son in his eyes, fuming. 

“I refuse! I’m not going to school, let alone a public one!” He growled, standing up, hands on the table. “And you can’t force me to go,” he said before he started to turn around to make his way towards the door to leave. 

“As your acting guardian, I’ve already done the paperwork. You start tomorrow.” Alfred told him, as he continued to eat, calm as ever. 

Bruce growled as he left, stomping off to his room. He slammed the door and locked it. He was almost 17! He shouldn’t be forced into school, let alone a public school. He whined as he sat on his bed, laying back down, burying himself under the covers of his king-size bed. He pulled one of the many down feather pillows, hugging it as tight as possible to his chest as he cried into it. After an hour or so, he finally calmed down to stop crying, and he was now able to think with a clear head. Bruce sighed, groaning into his pillow. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at Alfred like that.” He mumbled into his pillow, the lure of sleep finally starting to claim him. 

Once the morning arrived, light started to shine through the curtains. Alfred came into the room, drawing them back, and lastly yanked Bruce’s comforter off of the boy. Unsurprisingly, he was met with a glare and a slightly growl. 

“Come now mate, this’ll be good for you!” Alfred smiled, as he pulled the boy out of bed. “Just get dressed and then we will be off, sir,” Alfred said cheekily, as he knew Bruce was going to lose this once particular time. 

Continuing to growl his disapproval, Bruce listened for once. He sighed and he went to the master room’s bathroom. At the sight of the school uniform, he sighed begrudgingly. 

He was going to strangle Alfred. But, maybe he was right. Maybe this would be good for him. As long as he didn’t suddenly burst into heat, and nobody found out that he was a male omega. He sighed as he got dressed, taking suppressants, along with rubbing some scent coverage cream on the pulse of his neck and wrists. 

He looked in the mirror, the bags under his eyes, there was just no hiding them. Maybe the kids there would just leave him alone if he looked depressed enough. Yeah, maybe that would work. Nodding his head in the mirror, he stalked towards the door and growled once more before he joined Alfred for some toast with fried eggs. 

Sniffing towards the food, Bruce made a face slightly, his stomach already disagreeing with the smell of the food period. But, he knew he needed to eat, so he sucked it up and took a few bites of both. Then before he knew it, he finished the entire plate of food, not truly realizing how hungry he was. 

It was quite the entire ride to the school Bruce was in the back of the sleek, pure black Rolls Royce with Alfred in the driver’s seat. Alfred looked in the rearview mirror every once in a while to check up on Bruce. Said young man was leaning against the window, glaring at the view outside . 

Sighing, Alfred parked in front of the grand staircase leading into the school. Once at Bruce’s door, Alfred opened it. Once again, he was met with a glare and growl. However, this didn’t bother Alfred and he merely shook his head.

“Go on Master B. Enjoy your first day of school.” Alfred cheered on in a light tone, a small smile on his lips. 

Bruce turned his back on his butler, stalking his way towards the steel double doors. He stopped for a moment to pout before he continued on. He pushed through, but suddenly his face was met with a chest. A very firm, muscled chest at that. This caused him to lose his balance. He almost fell backwards but a much larger arm wrapped around his waist, catching him. 

Bruce mentally groaned. He was barely at the school for five minutes but he already managed to embarrass himself.. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink, refusing to meet the person who had just saved him from making an even bigger ass of himself. 

“Hey there gorgeous.” The voice made shivers crawl down his spine. He bit down on the inside of his cheeks to keep the whimper that threatened to escape at bay. Daring to look up, he was met with a black t-shirt that had some rock metal band logo on it, that he didn’t know the name of., As his eyes travelled further up, he noticed how the shirt was a tight fit, showing off the other’s fit body, which only caused Bruce to blush more, until he met a pair of the most bright pair of green eyes he had ever seen. He instantly knew then that this was his other half, his soulmate. His alpha.


	2. Chapter Two

Being an alpha has its pros, but it also has its cons. That wasn’t any different for Jerome Valeska. Though, the only difference was, Jerome considered the cons, pros as well. He didn’t see the difference between the two. And nobody bothered to mention that to him. They were all too scared of him to really say anything negative about his temper. Not even his twin brother, Jeremiah, because he was just as scared as the rest. 

There were rumors around the school about the boy that he had murdering their mother, but Jeremiah knew better. Because he was there with Jerome when their mother committed suicide in front of them when they were only 6. 

They had gotten taken in by their uncle, Zachary. He treated Jeremiah like he was an angel, but abused the living hell out of Jerome because he truly believed that the ginger had killed his sister. So he treated Jerome like he was the scum of the earth. Until one day, Jerome decided he had enough and fought back, nearly beating their uncle half an inch of his life. That was the day everyone found out Jerome was an alpha and was done taking shit from everyone. He took everything as a giant joke, and people thought he was insane because he would start laughing and smiling as he was beating someone. 

Now, it was two weeks after summer break, and Jerome had already gotten himself suspended from school the first week, for a week of school. And now he was back. His group of friends greeted him in the courtyard, the first two to greet him were Jervis and Jonathan. Jonathan was an alpha like Jerome and Jervis was a beta, and they were a couple. 

They were basically inseparable. They had found out they were soulmates as soon as they had locked eyes with each other. Even though they both had mental problems, to where some people would consider them crazy, but not insane like Jerome. They worked through their problems together. Jervis’s nickname was Hatter since he loved tea, acted like the mad hatter, and spoke in tongue twisters to people that weren’t within his circle of friends. Jerome had met them both at a rehab group therapy group in Arkham, and they had hit it off pretty easily. After finding out they had gone to the same school all along, the two had joined Jerome and his group of misfits, and they were welcomed right off the bat. 

Jerome was jealous of most of his friends, though he’d never admit it. They all had their soulmates, while nobody would even take a second glance towards him, or were too afraid of him to even consider the thought of even talking to him. He was good looking, his height was 6’4, and he was fit from having worked out at the gym with his friends almost every day. 

He had some girl’s come up to him, and look into his eyes. He could smell their arousal, and in all honesty, it repulsed him. Their scents never attracted him, and if anything they always made him want to run. There was also the fact that he was gay, and not many people outside of his circle knew that. He wanted his mate, he wanted someone to take care of, and maybe, just maybe, people would see that he wasn’t just an asshole. Perhaps they’d see that he was capable of loving someone. Now, he wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to prove that to the outside world, or to himself. 

It was almost time for the first period, and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing the goodie two shoes gym teacher, James Gordon. He was the reason Jerome had gotten suspended, but he still made his way towards the gym. Jerome left the main building and walked across the school. As he saw the double doors open, he started to make his way out the building, until he suddenly stopped when someone had run straight into his chest, causing his deep green eyes, to go wide. 

Jerome immediately put a hand out to wrap around the other’s waist as he felt him start to fall backwards. That’s when he felt it. The buzz on his arm. The buzz that was starting to spread through his entire body. His breath staggered for a moment, as he looked down at the head of brunette hair, and saw the slight flush on the person’s cheeks. 

After a few seconds of the other not looking up, most likely from embarrassment, he chuckled deeply and said the first thing that popped into his head. “Hey there gorgeous.” 

He mentally slapped himself as he felt the other stiffen up slightly, but relaxed a little as he saw them starting to slowly lift his head, taking in everything of Jerome. He chuckled inwards again as he realized how short the other was, only going up to a little over the very bottom of his chest. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and then flatlined for a few seconds, or just sped up enough to where there couldn’t detect a heartbeat anymore, as he was met with the most beautiful pair of crystal clear blue eyes he had ever seen. Then it snapped in his mind. His mate was in his arms, his soulmate. Along with, unbeknownst to him, his omega was in his arms.


	3. Chapter Three

“U-uh. I’m so sorry!” Bruce exclaimed, his body starting to get a bright flush everywhere. He looked off towards the side, to avoid that stare of green. He felt like he could get lost in his gaze for hours. 

Sighing, trying to regain his composer, he attempted another look towards the male, but immediately backtracked when he saw their gaze still on him. Then the most calming scent hit his senses, and if it hadn’t been for the arm wrapped around his waist, he would have probably fallen backwards as his legs felt like jelly at the moment. 

It was the most intoxicating scent of the woods and cinnamon, causing a whine to slip out of the boy’s mouth. His eyes went wide as he realized the sound that just escaped his lips, somehow blushing more. 

“Hey, it’s alright darlin’” Jerome said with a smirk in place. He made sure Bruce was standing fully on his own, even though he was flushed and avoiding eye contact. 

Chuckling, he reluctantly let go of his waist and then backed away a little, giving him some room to breathe. “Really. It’s alright. I wasn’t lookin’ where i was goin’.” He uttered, shoving his hands in his black ripped up skinny jeans. Mainly just so he’d keep them off of Bruce. 

Hesitantly, Bruce looked up towards the ginger-head and he nearly whimpered but remained calm enough to speak. “Ah, t-thank you.” He stuttered, taking a breath again before he continued, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Thank you for keeping me from falling back there.” He mumbled, looking down at the ground, feeling like a true submissive omega, in the presence of an alpha. 

“Darlin, really. It’s nothin’” Jerome replied, sniffing slightly. He was trying to see if he could identify Bruce’s scent, then he frowned slightly as he couldn’t smell anything. 

‘So, he's either using cover cream, or a beta’, Jerome thought to himself. He guessed it was the former option because of the way he was acting. 

“I’m Jerome by the way.” He broke the ice, hoping to get Bruce out of the fear he was sensing. Fortunately, he was given a small not quite true smile. 

“I’m Bruce.” Bruce mumbled, looking up towards the other. He rewarded Jerome with a true smile, small and shy, but beautiful nonetheless. “Bruce Wayne.” He said, but immediately regretted it as he saw Jerome’s eyes go wide. 

“Wait, you're that billionaire kid whose parents got murdered?” A female voice asked from behind Jerome. 

She was truly beautiful, blonde curled hair up in a high ponytail, and light makeup. She was dressed in a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a plaid mini skirt, along with a pair of plain white knee high socks, and pure black high tops. Chewing gum, she wrapped an arm around Jerome’s, and Bruce’s heart instantly fell into the pit of his stomach. 

He already had a mate. Of course. Why would he want a male omega anyways. ‘Stupid Bruce’, he said to himself. He felt like crying. Hiding. Just wishing the walls would swallow him up, as a crowd started to form, not only Jerome’s friends, but other people from around the school as well. There was a billionaire going to school with them. Suddenly, he felt on stage, in the spotlight. His head was starting to hurt, his vision was getting blurry. Then everything just went black. 

“Dad!” Bruce cried out, tears falling from his eyes. Everything was going in slow motion, and then he heard the second gun shot go off, the shooter getting his mother in the chest. His screams echoing in the alleyway as he fell to his knees between his two parents, hugging them both, and just cried. 

“Somebody! HELP!” He screamed, and it wasn’t too long before police got there, an ambulance and then Alfred. They had pronounced his parent’s dead, and Alfred had to hold Bruce back so they could take his parent’s away in the ambulance. After tiring himself out, Bruce slid down onto the pavement. He watched the ambulance drive off, and gripped onto Alfred, crying hard into his chest. 

Alfred tried to calm the boy, he was covered in his parent’s blood, his eyes were puffy. 

“Bruce.” He heard his name being called, it sounded so familiar. 

“Bruce!” His name was shouted this time, as he kept crying. He ignored it. 

“Bruce! Wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” He heard, as he suddenly woke up. He bolted up straight, sweating as he tried to regain his breath. 

Bruce looked to his side and saw Alfred sitting there, a look of worry in his eyes. He held him close, rubbing the boy’s back. Letting him, Bruce just sat there, crying, and grabbing hold of the older man’s coat. 

“It’s alright Bruce. It was just a nightmare.” Alfred attempted again. That’s when it hit Bruce. The calming scent of cinnamon. He instantly started to calm down, his breathing evening out, the shaking of his body stopped, and he closed his eyes for a moment to calm down the rest of the way. 

Then he slowly pulled away and looked around. For the second time that day, he started to blush, even though he had just been crying his heart out, as he saw those green eyes again. 

“Thank you Jerome for getting him to the nurse’s office and watching him until I got here.” Bruce heard Alfred say

He saw Jerome nod, not taking his eyes off Bruce. Then it hit him what had happened. He had passed out! In front of the whole school population! 

He internally groaned, as he looked up towards Jerome and sighed. “I’m sorry I passed out like that.” He mumbled. 

Once he was settled in the bed the nurse had Jerome lay him in, Alfred stood up. “I’ll be back in a moment Master B, I’m going to talk with the nurse and then we can go home.” He said. Bruce nodded his head, looking down at his head, and heard when Alfred shut the door. 

“Are you okay?” He heard Jerome say, worry filling his voice. 

“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to stay here.” He mumbled, as he started to fiddle around with his finger nails. He jumped slightly as he had much larger, calloused hands covering his own, and looked up, meeting a face that wasn’t but a few hairs away from his own.

“You felt it didn’t you? You felt the connection we had right?” Jerome asked, causing Bruce’s face to explode red. He was so close! He was so handsome! And close! 

Bruce attempted to stop the pheromones of his approval from filling the room, but the look in the ginger’s eyes and the way their shoulders tensed, told him that he was already too late. “You're an omega.” 

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, and then suddenly Jerome pulled away quickly, letting go of Bruce’s hand, and covered his nose with his arm as if he had just been hit in the face, and then turned, leaving.


	4. Chapter Four

Growling, Jerome left the nurse’s office. His eyes were glowing a bright green and yellow as he continued to cover his nose with his arm. He walked past his group, and they all looked at him with worry as he pushed through the double doors of the school open. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, his canine fangs slowly started to go back to normal, blood dripping down his left one from him biting into his tongue. 

‘Fuck!’ Jerome mentally yelled at himself, as he put his back against one of the brick walls. He groaned and slid down. 

‘He’s an omega!’ He growled, as he kept taking deep breaths, calming himself down. Finally, his eyes went back to normal. 

‘Yeah, jackass. And you probably just ruined any chance with him back there!’ His inner voice screamed at him, and he growled in response. 

“Well it’s better than having stayed there and hurting him!” He screamed, to no one in particular. 

‘Jerome, you dumbass! He’s gonna think you hate him now!’ 

Shaking somewhat, Jerome growled, loud enough for it to echo through the courtyard of the school. “SHUT UP!” He yelled. His voice echoing even louder. He laid his head back against the brick wall, closing his eyes. “I’ll figure it out.” He mumbled out to the voice in his head, before his nose picked up the scent from the butler. 

Eyes snapping open, Jerome looked around and saw a car outside the gates of school. He spotted the butler who had called himself, what was it again? Something starting with an A, Jerome knew that much. 

‘Alfred you idiot. If you want Bruce as your mate, at least remember his butler’s name!’ 

Rolling his eyes, Jerome just ignored the voice as he stood up, making his way towards the older man. “Hey! Alfred!” Jerome yelled, causing the butler to turn towards him. 

Jogging the rest of the way there, Jerome stopped in front of the older man. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the old man. “I was wondering if I could possibly have Bruce’s phone number?” Jerome asked, pulling out one of his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Raising an eyebrow towards the ginger, Alfred just looked at the boy for a moment, before he sighed and grabbed something out of his jacket along with a pen. “Don’t make me regret giving this to you.” Alfred grumbled, as he handed it towards the ginger. 

Jerome smiled wide, grabbing it and looking at it as he saw the number neatly written. “Thanks Alfred. I won’t” He reassured. 

‘Uh huh. Sure, Jerome.’ 

He growled internally to get his second voice to shut up, and heard the doors open The scent from before invaded his senses. It was so sickly sweet and addicting to him. He swore he could have gotten drunk off of it. It smelt of berries, wildflowers and honey. God, did he love the smell. Then it clicked in his brain. 

Bruce! 

Shit! 

He looked towards his mate and saw that he already noticed him. As he got a better look, he saw the boy’s eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. His heart suddenly sank to the bottom of the floor once he realized he had made Bruce cry. 

‘Shit!’ He internally screamed at himself. 

“Bruce -” He was cut off when Bruce continued walking, brushing past Jerome and ignored him.


	5. Chapter Five

About a week went by since Jerome had seen Bruce at school, and he was starting to get worried. The boy had only been at school one day, and hadn’t come back since. It was the fifth period of the day, and Jerome couldn’t keep his mind off the boy, growling every time he kept thinking about his last encounter with him. He hadn’t meant to make him think that he wasn’t interested, or think he was disgusting, but his scent was driving him crazy for the small encounter he had with Bruce, and he had to get out of there before he did any harm to the boy. The alpha inside him was telling him to take the boy, but the rational part of him was telling him that this was his future mate, that forcing him into mating wasn’t going to end well. 

He growled again, louder this time causing students and the teacher to stare at him, as he ran a hand through his hair, and finally realized almost everyone was staring at him. A frown in place, he gritted his teeth, a snarl escaping him. “What?!” He snapped at them, and they finally looked away, including the teacher. 

After class, Jerome decided it was time to visit the Wayne manor instead of going to sixth period. His friends watched him as he left the building, but wisely, none of them said a work. He had done his research on the Wayne's, and found out they, or at least the boy and his butler, lived out on the outskirts of Gotham, in a large manor, and it wasn’t that long of a drive with his bike. He sighed, putting his bag on his back, and swung a leg over his Honda Rebal bike. As soon as the bike started up, he kicked up the kick stand, and took off down the dirt road of the school. 

It was probably a 20 minute drive there, and before he knew it, he was in the driveway of an almost castle like manor. It was huge! 

Parking his bike in front of the staircase leading up to the front door, he took off his helmet and put it on the back part of his bike. He made his way towards the front door and, hesitantly, knocked. He didn’t need to wait long, because before he knew it, the door was opened by Bruce’s butler. Immediately, without any warnings whatsoever, Jerome’s senses were invaded with Bruce's scent. Eyes slightly widened, he shook his head and looked down at the butler. 

“Is Bruce home?” He asked, a little more roughly than intended. Looking just as surprised, Alfred dumbly nodded his head, moving out of the way, to let the ginger teenager inside, and closed the door once they were. 

“Master Bruce, you have a visitor.” Alfred called out into a different nearby room, and suddenly Bruce appeared, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Jerome.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, the beautiful moment before smutness. Which is gonna be hard for me to write, because I was blushing like an idiot just writing this. But eh. Hope ya'll like it!

It hit him as soon as he came out of the one of many living rooms in the house. He was here. Suddenly it felt like a ton of bricks was starting to collapse on top of him, as the scent got stronger, and then Alfred’s next words just confirmed his thoughts. “Master Bruce, you have a visitor.” 

He didn’t know if he wanted to run and hide, or scream at the other for making him feel stupid. Either way, he was almost certain he didn’t want to face him. That was at least what his head was thinking, but apparently it wasn’t what his body wanted because his feet started to take him to the entrance way of their own accord. And then, he was met with those beautiful green eyes once again. 

His heart started to race, his cheeks tinted pink, and before he could try to make an escape, his butler bowed. “Is there anything you’d like in particular for lunch Master B?” He asked. Bruce pouted, giving the older man a glare to the side of his head as he stood up again. 

“No, surprise me, Alfred,” He growled out through gritted teeth, knowing this was the butler’s plan since he had set eyes on the ginger, who was just watching the interaction. An amused smirk was in place, going back and forth between the two, though the alpha inside him was starting to get irritated that the butler wouldn’t just buzz off already. 

“Very well.” Were Alfred’s last words before he made his exit. Bruce was still glaring in his direction, wishing that the man would spontaneously combust. He sighed, calming his nerves, or at least that’s what he was doing until he saw Jerome was suddenly in front of him. He jumped out of his skin in surprise, letting out a small yelp, his cheeks pink. 

“The least you could do is have the courtesy, to warn unsuspecting prey when you're about to scare them.” He mumbled. His eyes went wide when Jerome suddenly lifted a hand, resting the back of it on Bruce’s forehead, a look of worry in his eyes. 

“You're burning up Brucie.” He mumbled, a frown in place as Bruce shied away from his touch. 

“Yes, yes I am. You came here unannounced in all your. . .” He looked at the ginger for a moment, thinking for the right phrase until it suddenly hit him, though it caused his face to flush even more. So he just shook his head and turned his back on the alpha, walking into the room he had come out of from earlier. 

“Ah, come on! I came here all my what?” Jerome followed, his hands in his pockets, and a teasing smirk in place. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, but scents never lied. And Bruce’s, well, it was giving him away. It was spiking slightly as it started to have a sickly sweet spicy mix to it. 

“It’s nothing you need to know.” Bruce mumbled, as he sat down in the recliner he had been laying in basically since he came home from that first day at school. It was his nest at the moment It was soft, large, and near the fireplace. So it was a win-win all the way around, and then suddenly the image of sharing his nest with a certain redhead crossed his flight pattern, causing him to blush more. 

“W-what do you want Jerome?” He stuttered, it sounding a lot more like a plea of sorts, instead of it being a question. 

“I came here to check in on ya’, Brucie. You haven’t been at school since our um. . .” Rubbing the back of his neck, Jerome bit his bottom lip in thought, causing Bruce to laugh slightly. Right now, he didn’t look like a giant alpha that could break most people in two with the right look like he usually did, and it was nice. It made it slightly easier for Bruce to be around him, but alas, all good things come to an end. 

“What’s so funny, Brucie?” Jerome asked, his eyes looking the boy dead in the eyes, a lazy smirk in place. 

“Ah, um. Nothing. Don’t mind me right now, I’m still post heat hazy.” He mumbled, waving his hand dismissively. He hoped that would be enough for Jerome to just leave it be. 

“Uh-huh. Sure thing Brucie.” He mocked slightly. 

“Also, what you were looking for is our last encounter, where I almost made you gag as my body decided to start heat right then and there.” Bruce mumbled. A sad look in his eyes as he curled up in his nest. 

“What the hell are you talking about Bruce?” Jerome growled out, but Bruce was unfazed by it. His alpha was starting to get angry, but it wasn’t towards Bruce, it was at the fact that he had made their omega feel that way, when it was the complete opposite. 

“You left when my scent got to you, and with this look of disgust in your eyes.” He whispered, and if it hadn’t been for alpha hearing, Jerome wouldn’t have heard it, but it didn’t matter for long as he growled again. 

“Bruce. It wasn’t like that.” He said, calming himself down slowly, grabbing Bruce’s hand. They were starting to burn up again. Was he going into another heat? He frowned at the thought of them going through another heat alone, thinking of how painful it could be for the other. 

“Yeah right Jerome. Just, can you go please?” Bruce mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes, he didn’t want to do this right now. He had cried enough the first two days after the whole thing happened, and then he started binge eating. It was like he couldn’t even tell he was in heat, except for the occasional horniness, which he would promptly take care of in his room, or in the shower. He was depressed, but now his body was starting to go into another heat and he could already tell that this one wouldn’t be as painless or simple as the first. 

“No, I will not go.” Jerome growled, both him and his alpha angry that their mate was trying to reject him. “I’m staying whether you like it or not.” He said, folding his arms over his chest. Then, suddenly, he was almost positive that his resolve would be tested if he were to stay here with Bruce, the scent of his heat getting stronger. 

Bruce whined, looking up Jerome, who’s eyes were now half lidded as he squatted, balancing himself on the balls of his boots, before he lifted a hand up, brushing part of Bruce’s hair away. 

“Jerome.” He whined, causing the alpha to growl low. “I need you to go damn it!” 

He bit his lip, the closer the ginger got, the quicker and worse his heat was starting. He was already starting to produce slick. Grinning at his reaction, Jerome pulled Bruce to him, placing him onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his body against him. 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, Brucie” He said, his word final in his tone as his lips were now on Bruce’s.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Mgh!” Bruce’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. Jerome was kissing him! 

He whined as he grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. He originally planned to try and push him away before things escalated further, but that idea went out the window as his body had other plans. Instead of trying to push him, he ended up pulling Jerome closer. 

Jerome found his way between Bruce’s legs, his thighs squeezing Jerome’s sides. 

“J-Jerome!” Bruce whimpered, looking up at the large male in front of him, his eyes giving a pleading look. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted the ginger-head to continue or for him to stop. But he knew what needed to happen. 

“A-alfred!” Bruce stuttered, trying to make it sound convincing, though all it sounded like to his ears was pathetic. However, it wasn’t long until Alfred was rushing into the room. He pulled Jerome off Bruce, the look in his eyes similarly resembled that of a wild animal. 

Bruce wasn’t sure if Jerome was struggling due to his alpha having taken control or, the fact his claws were firmly ripping the fabric of the chair as Alfred dragged him off, was a turn on, or if it scared the holy hell out of him. He was going with the bet, that it was a combination of the two. Or it was the fear that turned him on. 

Whichever it was, Bruce’s omega wasn’t happy and was whining, or at least that’s what he was deciding to go with. He wouldn’t ever admit that he was whining, or that he didn’t want Jerome to leave. No, because he was too scared. Bruce slouched back into his chair, the slick starting to get uncomfortable as he wiggled about, trying to find a comfortable spot within the nest that he had made in the chair, but whined in frustration. 

That was when he heard it. 

Jerome growled at his butler, and the door to the room was almost thrown off its hinges. ‘ _ When had the door been shut? _ ’ Bruce thought to himself, but he didn’t have much time to do much else as he was suddenly picked up, his eyes wide with surprise as he clinged onto Jerome. 

“Jerome! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Bruce yelped as the older male started to walk up the stairs, Alfred not fat behind. Yes, Alfred was an alpha, but if he were to make a move, it could possibly endanger Bruce. He continued to yell obscenities towards the ginger head, the only response he was being graced with was a grunt or growl, whichever escaped Jerome’s lips first. 

After having found the room that smelled like Bruce the most, guessing that it was his, Jerome went inside, slamming the door in the butler’s face and locked it. 

“J-jerome. Y-you don’t need to do this!” Bruce whimpered, still clinging into the alpha for dear life. 

“And what exactly do you think I’m doin’ Bruce?” He growled in their ear, causing Bruce to shiver. 

“I-i’m not ready Jerome! S-stop this!” Bruce pleaded, but was shut up when Jerome entered the boy’s private bathroom, setting them on the edge of the bathroom sink. He then left to go turn on the bath water, setting Bruce up a bath. 

“I’m not gonna do anything to you Brucie. I’m insulted that you think I would.” Jerome, chuckled slightly, though it was strained, seeing as he was using every bit of self control he had left. He would show Bruce that he could be a good mate, be there for him, whether it was during heat or not. Even if his jeans had a major tent in them now, and he could almost get off on Bruce’s scent alone. He would. He could control himself. He has too.


End file.
